Forever Knight's Enforcements
Forever Knight's Enforcements (originally located at http://www.naturesong.com/enforcers/) was the faction site for the Enforcements faction, a group of fans affiliated with the Enforcers. Although in the actual television show, only two Enforcers ever appeared, in their fan fiction, the Enforcements faction considerably expanded their role, suggesting a large, world-wide organization dubbed the "Enforcer Guild". Site Contents The index page and a FAQ page provided background information on the Enforcers, as they appeared in Forever Knight; and there was a page about the faction mailing list. There was also a gallery of screen captures of Enforcers from the one episode in which they appeared, "Unreality TV". All pages featured the faction logo at the bottom left. The "Enforcer Camp Songs" page included filk, a jokes section, and a series of graphics (presumably useful for links banners). In addition there was an "Enforcers War Songs" page, with more filk. The "Enforcers Training Camp" was a comic multi-page "training session" in the form of a multiple-choice Q&A game on the proper behaviour of an Enforcer in various circumstances—mostly to do nothing, unless the secret of vampires' existence is actually in danger. In 2003, a counter recorded that 178 people had "gone through the camp". There is a large section relating to War Ten, the only war in which the Enforcements took part as a separate faction. This "War HQ" includes a list of the faction members and their War 10 biographies and/or permission slips; a description of the fictional Enforcers appearing in their stories and posts; and an account of their Supplies and Equipment. There is also a page on locations that appear in the Enforcements' posts. This includes schematics of the Enforcements' headquarters, floors B1 and B2 of the Canada Trust Tower; and a description of the fictional Blackwood Arms Hotel, owned by the Enforcer Guild. Other pages simply listed movies, TV shows, and games that "reminded" members of the Enforcers, since they featured vampire killers and enforcer type goon squads. Fan Fiction The following stories were archived on the site: * "Reinforcement" by Caroline LaRoche (31 May 99) * "Confrontation" by Caroline LaRoche (31 May 99) * "General Enforcement" by Cousin Raven (31 May 99) * "Agenda" by Steve Hood (4 Jun 99) * "My Father's Keeper" (Sequel to "Agenda") by Steve Hood (4 Jun 99) * "Funeral" by Cousin Mary (6 Jun 99) * "Good Samaritan" by Cousin Mary (13 Jun 99) * "Enforcers in Space" by Cousin Raven (30 Aug 99) * Enforcer character reactions: ** "Lady Enid" by Lady Enid (13 Jun 99) ** "Shana" by Shana (13 Jun 99) ** "Raven" by Cousin Raven (14 Jun 99) Site History From the counter date at the bottom of the index page, the site was created on 1 Jun 1999; and the contents indicate that it was actively updated throughout the summer of that year. It was first recorded by the Wayback Machine the following year; and remained unaltered until it disappeared from the web sometime around 2003. Although much of the site still exists, a large graphic on the FAX page (probably a collage) is missing. Within the two main subfolders, there is also missing material: several pages of the "Enforcers Training Camp" session; and all the graphics in the War 10 section, including the "cards" (i.e. personalized graphics, similar to avatars) of the War 10 participants, and the schematics of the faction headquarters. However, all the stories and screen captures were recorded. An archived copy of the site can be accessed here. Category:Defunct Fan Websites